A network typically includes one or more switches or processing nodes coupled together via one or more communication links. Networks currently allow network proxy servers to forward requests. A proxy server accepts the request and then acts on the requester's behalf to forward the request to the destination server. The request may be passed through one or more network proxy servers until that request reaches its destination.
In many situations, there may be a need to limit the usage of bandwidth within a network. A number of techniques have been used to limit the use of available bandwidth in a network or across a specific link in a network, including limiting bandwidth at the clients and by limiting bandwidth at a proxy server. With respect to the first technique, each client may control its own usage of bandwidth at certain times of the day or when the network becomes busy, etc. However, because each client is operating independently, network congestion can still occur due to cumulative usage, especially during periods when many clients are downloading large files. Proxies (or proxy servers) also have been used to limit the use of bandwidth. However, proxy servers have provided an inflexible approach to limiting bandwidth. Proxy servers typically limit bandwidth on the basis of a protocol that is used or an address in a packet. More flexibility is desirable for limiting the use of bandwidth.